It Ended Too Soon
by Rumiko
Summary: What if Harry and Hermione were to meet at Hogwarts again, and this time, without Ron? The trio is 25! This could be rated PG-13 for later chapters. H/Hr, with a bit of R/L. Mild tear-jerker! *COMPLETE* R/R!!
1. "Oh, hello, Harry."

Title: It Ended Too Soon  
  
Author: Canadianna  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: A H/Hr fic. I love these!!! =) Well, Harry comes back to Hogwarts for some reason when he is twenty-five years old...and...eventually falls in love with Hermione-who is also at Hogwarts at that time. Something terrible happens. Read to find out what goes wrong and almost made me cry...R/R!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer/A/N: Yep, the usual...I don't own any Harry Potter-ish stuff or any of the characters, but I do own the story line and the characters' out of character behaviors, haha... Well, on with the author's note. I'm really sorry if some of the characters-wait, no, ALL of the characters are totally OOC-ESPECIALLY Dumbledore. He always picks the hardest words to say! ='( And, um...make a mental note that this is my first attempt at a HP fic, so don't expect too much. I've written other fics that are way too short, so I'm trying to...er...fix that problem. This fic will be more PG- 13 than PG, but I put PG anyway. Thank you soo much for understanding(at least I hope you understand), and on with the fic!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1; "Oh, hello, Harry." (A/N: I'm VERY sorry for the oh so dumb titles! I'm using lines of the fic for chapter titles.)  
  
Tell me how long  
  
'Till I'm not just dreaming  
  
How long, 'til somebody cares  
  
How long, 'til I meet an angel  
  
And give him my heart,  
  
When can I start  
  
How long 'till I fall in love  
  
'How Long'-Dream  
  
Hermione Granger sighed heavily as she sat at the staff table in the Great Hall. She was now twenty-five years old, and looked like the same girl as she was when she was fourteen, but taller and prettier.  
  
Though Hermione was well known at Hogwarts for her intelligence rather than her flying knowledge and skills, she somehow ended up being the flying instructor because poor Madam Hooch had sadly passed away. Hermione watched the quite old headmaster, Dumbledore, stand up slowly. His blue eyes twinkled once more in the magically enchanted floating candlelight.  
  
"May I please have your attention?" he said, as all of the students at the end of the Sorting Ceremony quieted down. "This year, we have a very special guest at our school. He will be helping Professor Granger teach flying."  
  
Hermione was surprised to hear this; no one had told her that someone was coming to help her teach.  
  
"Mr. Harry Potter." Suddenly, the students whispered excitedly to each other. 'Harry?' Hermione thought. 'Harry Potter?'  
  
"Yes, I'm quite sure all of you know Harry Potter as he is the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team's seeker, and he of course is the one who survived He Who Must Not Be Named's deadly attack." Dumbledore smiled at the students. "But I'm afraid Mr. Potter is busy right now. He will probably be arriving at Hogwarts by tomorrow. Mr. Potter was once a Hogwarts student, and he was one of the best seekers the Gryffindor Quidditch team has ever had. So I ask all of you-especially the Gryffindors-to please give him a warm welcome when he arrives. Thank you very much."  
  
'Harry's coming here? Wow, I haven't seen him for a while...I wonder if he still remembers me,' Hermione thought, picturing Harry playing Quidditch with Oliver Wood, Fred and George Weasly, and the rest of the old Gryffindor Quidditch team. 'I can't wait to see him again!'  
  
*  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning, exceptionally glad that it was Saturday and didn't have any classes to teach. She got dressed, and started to walk down to the Great Hall- 'I wonder when Harry's going to get here...' -apparently lost in thought. Then, she accidently bumped into a tall, handsome young man with bright green eyes and jet-black hair. He had a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
"Oh, sorry, mister-" Hermione started. But she froze, and studied the young man's face. Hermione's face instantly broke into a smile. "Harry!" Harry grinned broadly.  
  
"Hermione!" He hugged Hermione. "Wow-you look...beautiful!" Hermione blushed a bright pink color.  
  
"So-so do you! I mean, you look great," she said, looking into Harry's eyes. She couldn't stop. It felt like she was falling into them. Falling deeper and deeper...  
  
"Hermione?" Harry shook Hermione out of her 'trance'.  
  
"Oh, hello, Harry," Hermione muttered. Harry smiled. "Erm-are you hungry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Starving," Harry answered, massaging his stomach.  
  
"Let's go eat breakfast, then!" Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him into the Great Hall. They sat down at the staff table where some of the professors, like Dumbledore, greeted Harry.  
  
"Mr. Potter, how are you?" Dumbledore asked, shaking Harry's hand.  
  
"I'm alright. You, Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked, smiling widely at his favorite professor.  
  
"I'm just fine, thank you. I'm sure you must be hungry...dig in!" Dumbledore said. He chuckled at the choice of his last two words, and turned to eat. Harry turned to his right to talk to Hermione, who was chewing on a piece of toast. She was focusing very hard on her goblet. She was obviously staring into space.  
  
"Same old Dumbledore," Harry said, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. Hermione nodded, still staring at her goblet.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hermione? Are you OK?" Harry asked, trying to get her to look at him. Hermione turned to Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright..." Harry doubted that Hermione was telling the truth and that she wasn't worried about anything. "Really, Harry...I'm OK," Hermione said, looking at Harry's worried face. She smiled warmly. "D'you have anything to do today, Harry?" Hermione hastily changed the subject.  
  
"Nope, nothing to do..."  
  
"Then how about we go to Hogsmeade?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"Sure! Let's talk more over a bottle of Butterbeer."  
  
  
  
When I first saw you I couldn't believe  
  
The way you smiled took the breath out of me  
  
And maybe I'm seeing things  
  
But if it's true don't wake me up from this dream  
  
'You Remind Me' -Mandy Moore  
  
* 


	2. "Tell me what's wrong."

A/N: Hmm...I was wondering how you do those HTML document fics. I tried, but failed!!! I have that Windows document files thing, and I can't change it to an HTML file. Well, if anyone knows how to change that, then PLEEEEEEASE tell me how!!! Thanks.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2; "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
  
  
  
  
Remember me  
  
Feels like forever  
  
Since the days  
  
When we were friends  
  
I don't understand  
  
All these changes  
  
I'm still the same  
  
No need to pretend  
  
'When I Talk To You' -Mandy Moore  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry and Hermione sat in the Three Broomsticks, talking about their lives after they graduated Hogwarts-drinking Butterbeer, of course.  
  
"What happened with you and Viktor Krum, anyway?" asked Harry. Hermione smiled slightly.  
  
"Well, we broke up. We...thought we were better off being friends." Harry could see Hermione was engaged in thought again. Hermione's smile had faded.  
  
"Hemione!" Harry yelled. "Hermione!" Harry shook Hermione by her shoulders. Hermione blinked, looked at Harry and spoke.  
  
"Harry, I'm so sorry... I-I just get lost in my thoughts alot..."  
  
"Hermione, don't lie to me. I know you better than that. There's something else, isn't there? There's something that's bothering you. Please, tell me what it is," Harry pleaded.  
  
"No, it's nothing, really," Hermione said, trying to smile.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said firmly. "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"No," Hermione sighed. "I can't."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No, Harry. I'm so sorry, but-I'll tell you when I'm ready. Until then, please, Harry-leave me be." There was a note of finality in Hermione's voice. Harry opened his mouth to argue, but he couldn't-no sound came out. Instead, he just apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione. I shouldn't have pushed you too far. I understand completely. You-" Hermione had kissed Harry on the lips. It was short, but it was the sweetest. "I-er-nevermind," Harry said as he blushed.  
  
"Don't ask why," Hermione said, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't." Harry grinned. "Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"D'you-do you like me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, do you think I'd kiss you if I wasn't attracted to you? It isn't that meaningless, you know." Hermione sounded slightly hurt. "I know I'm bad at it, Harry, so don't even bother saying it," Hermione added.  
  
"No, not at all. You're wonderful at it. And it wasn't even close to being meaningless-It was priceless."  
  
"Oh, I shouldn't have," said Hermione quickly, seeing the look on Harry's face.  
  
"Shouldn't have what?"  
  
"Shouldn't have kissed you."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"We're just friends, Harry. And you know that. We can't get too attached..." Hermione trailed off. Harry raised an eyebrow. "It's just that...um...the whole 'best friends' thing gets in the way," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Harry, don't give me that look. It's not happening." Hermione sounded mad and sad at the same time.  
  
"'Mione..." Harry said, looking dizzy and confused. "Nothing's holding you back." Hermione suddenly started avoiding Harry's eyes, and looked everywhere but at him. "Unless it's that secret of yours..." Harry had somehow got the point('Finally!' thought Hermione). "It is, isn't it?" Hermione nodded slowly. "Hermione..." Harry sighed. "Dont forget that if you need me, I'll always be there for you."  
  
"Thanks, Harry."  
  
"No problem. Do you want to go back to the castle?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Wait, Hermione-did you know that Ron's coming to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.  
  
"What? Really? Why's he coming?" Hermione asked, wondering what Ron Weasley, her and Harry's other best friend, is like now.  
  
"Yeah, uh...I think he's coming because he wants to see you, too. He's on a break or something. It'll be fun-all of us together again!"  
  
"Um...why did you come to help me anyway? I don't think I'm that bad at teaching..." Hermione said.  
  
"I came here because I wanted to see you again. Besides, my Quidditch team is sort of on a break right now. I bet that's the reason why Ron's coming here, too."  
  
"Oh...What does Ron do now?"  
  
"Hermione, you should really keep up with the wizarding world! Ron is an auror."  
  
"Oh, wow! An auror! Personally, I thought he was going to be more involved with the Ministry of Magic...maybe like the Minister of Magic or something!"  
  
"Hahaha...Yeah right, Ron-the Minister of Magic? Imagine him looking like Cornelius Fudge!" Harry laughed.  
  
"Urgh...he won't look too pretty..." said Hermione, imagining Ron in pin-striped trousers and a violet cloak. She shook her head. "Oh, the horror!"  
  
"He's arriving tomorrow. Let's just hope he doesn't look like Fudge!" Harry said, still laughing.  
  
"When are you and Ron leaving?" asked Hermione, realizing that her two best friends can't stay with her forever at Hogwarts.  
  
"Well," Harry said, apparently doing some thinking. "I'm quite sure Ron can't stay too long being an auror and all-probably for a week or so. And me-I have no clue. I can't stay too long either. You know, all those Chudley Cannons fans are waiting for me." But seeing the sad look on Hermione's face, Harry added, "I'll stay longer than Ron, though." Hermione smiled.  
  
"You know, I think I'll have to re-think about us having a relationship. You might not be so bad after all. Who knows? Anything can happen." said Hermione, as she stood up to leave. "Let's go, then." She motioned Harry to get up.  
  
"Yeah," muttered Harry, as he also stood up. He grinned slyly. "Let's go." Together, Hermione and Harry went back up to the Hogwarts castle.  
  
*  
  
  
  
Harry and Hermione awoke early next morning because they had sent a note to Ron (using Hedwig, who was still as healthy as ever) saying that they'd both be up early and will be waiting for him in the Great Hall.  
  
Harry, who was sitting at the staff table with Hermione, yawned. No one was in the Great Hall, for it was too early for anyone to get up and eat breakfast-well, besides Harry and Hermione, of course. Hermione also yawned, looking like she'd fall asleep any minute on her slice of toast. Harry blinked once, twice, then rubbed his eyes, trying to keep himself awake as he stuffed some scrambled eggs into his mouth. Harry sighed.  
  
"Why the bloody hell did we say we'd get up so early again?" Harry groaned.  
  
"Because...erm...oh, yeah, I remember now. I think we're supposed to wait for Ron and greet him when he's here..." Hermione trailed off.  
  
"After that, can I go back to sleep?" Harry growled.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever..." Hermione said, as she accidently knocked over her goblet of pumkin juice. Hermione yawned again and told her pumkin juice 'where' it can go.  
  
"Hermione, pumkin juice can't go to hell," Harry said, chuckling.  
  
"Oh, yes, it can," Hermione giggled. Then, they heard a voice. It sounded very much like-  
  
"Ron!" Harry said, grinning, as he stood up, walked over to Ron and gave him a hug. Ron was tall(he was about the same height as Harry), 'better'-looking than when he was in Hogwarts, and, of course, still had the Weasleys' flaming-red hair(which seemed, if possible, redder than ever). Thankfully, Ron didn't look at all like Cornelius Fudge. Instead, he had a pair of dark blue jeans, and a white t-shirt on. Ron turned to Hermione as she walked over to him.  
  
"Hermione! Hi!" Ron said, eyeing Hermione up and down. "Too bad I have a girlfriend..." Ron joked. Hermione smiled as she hugged Ron.  
  
"Ron, how are you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks," Ron answered. "Oh, did I tell you two that my girlfriend's coming here, too?"  
  
"No, you didn't. But I'm sure it'll be fun having her here," Harry said, sounding excited.  
  
"Who is she? What's her name?" Hermione asked Ron.  
  
"I'm sure you both remember Lavender Brown?" Ron said. Hermione gasped.  
  
"Lavender Brown? Ha! Harry, we were right!" Hermione yelled. "Remember? We always knew they'd hook up! Lavender Brown is Ron's girlfriend now!"  
  
"Oh, that! You remembered, too! Herm, I'm impressed!" Harry said. Hermione looked at Ron's puzzled facial expression, and decided to explain the whole 'Lavender&Ron' thing. But Harry, as though he'd read Hermione's mind, said, "Hmm...You look troubled, young grasshopper." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yeah, erm...grasshopper, see, Harry and I made a prediction when we were still in Hogwarts that you and Lavender will get together. And you did! We were right," Hermione explained.  
  
"Oh," said Ron, sounding sort of disappointed. "Why didn't you tell me that sooner? If you did, then Lavender would've been my girlfriend when we were still in Hogwarts!"  
  
"Haha..." Hermione turned to Harry. "So, I guess you aren't going back to sleep?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. I'm not sleepy anymore."  
  
"Um," Hermione cleared her throat. "What're we all going to do today?"  
  
"Lavender's coming right now. So maybe we should do a double-dating thing!" Ron grinned.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione whispered(blushing a bit), so that only Ron could hear. She crossed her arms. "Don't you have anything to say, Harry?" Harry smiled innocently(which looked more like an evil grin), then shook his head. Hermione's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"I don't have anything to say. Can't deny." Harry shrugged. "Hey, I don't want to be the one to ruin Ron and Lavender's romantic date."  
  
"Oh..." Hermione sighed in relief. But Harry could've sworn that Hermione's voice sounded a bit disappointed. "Well, after dinner tonight, we can all split up. Do whatever you want to do. We'll have loads of time to spend together when we all start teaching on Monday. The students never listen anyway. And until dinner, we can all spend time together being friends. Do either of you disagree?" Ron and Harry looked at each other, then turned back to face Hermione.  
  
"Nope, can't disagree," said Harry.  
  
"We have no choice but to agree," Ron stated, nodding. "You look like you're going to kill us if we don't agree."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
  
I get a rush  
  
When I'm with you  
  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
  
A crush on you  
  
'Crush' -Mandy Moore  
  
  
  
* 


	3. "Good night."

A/N: Yeah, you might have noticed that I put songs into each chapter. I decided that it'll be 'better' to put songs in so it kinda gets you in the mood! Lol, I have no idea if it will, but still-I've put two songs in each chapter. If you have Kazaa, Morpheus, WinAmp, or anything like that, then download and listen to them while you read the fic! I'm telling you, it helps the fic sound more 'moody'. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3; "Good night."  
  
  
  
  
  
So what's the deal (what's the deal)  
  
This don't seem real (this don't seem real)  
  
This kind of thing only happens in my dreams  
  
(Thing only happens in my dreams)  
  
When boy meets girl (oh yeah)  
  
A perfect world (a perfect world)  
  
This sort of thing only happens in my dreams  
  
(This only happens in my dream)  
  
'In My Dreams' -Dream  
  
  
  
  
  
Lavender arrived at late afternoon. So, like Hermione said, she, Harry, Ron, and Lavender spent time 'being friends' in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. First, Lavender convinced the trio to go clothes shopping, then Hermione(being a flying instructor) and Harry(being a professional Quidditch player) dragged Ron and Lavender into Harry's favorite store- Quality Quidditch Supplies. It was Ron who suggested that they hurry up and go back to the castle for dinner after about three hours of walking, shopping, talking, and 'wow'ing at some new items in stores.  
  
At dinner, they all ate at the staff table. Ron was talking to Lavender, 'probably about how they're going to spend this evening,' Hermione thought, as she rolled her eyes with a sigh. It was then that she remembered- 'Great, I don't have anything to do! I guess I'm going to spend this evening doing nothing. I might as well hang out with Moaning Myrtle in her bathroom...' Just then, Hermione felt a hand touching her shoulder. She turned around, startled, and saw Harry.  
  
"Hi," Hermione said, facing Harry.  
  
"Hey, are you doing anything tonight?"  
  
"I think I'll just read in my office or something. Are you doing anything?" Harry shook his head.  
  
"Not really, I think I'm going to practice some flying on my Firebolt, though." Hermione laughed.  
  
"You're joking, right? You're already so good at flying! Why the hell do you need practicing on your Firebolt for?" Hermione said. Harry grinned.  
  
"Thanks, but I want to get on my Firebolt again! And what about you?"  
  
"What about me?" Hermione asked, wondering if there was something she'd done wrong.  
  
"Why do you need to read more? You've already read ALL the books in the library!"  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment. Well, I have nothing to do! When in doubt, read!"  
  
When dinner was over, Hermione went straight to her office like she said, and read. Harry was right-Hermione had read all the books in the library, but she didn't care. Reading was pretty much her life-especially reading books she'd already read over and over again. Hermione read for over an hour at least, and ran out of books to read in her office, so she headed for the library. She picked out about five seven hundred-page books and started to carry them to a table, but-  
  
"Ouch! Oh, Harry! I'm sorry-OUCH!" Hermione had bumped into Harry again, as her books went flying into mid-air and fell on her and Harry, who were both knocked onto the library floor. Hermione smiled. "If we keep bumping into each other like this, there won't be anyone teaching the students to fly on Monday," she said. Harry laughed.  
  
"Yeah. Not to mention there'll be a missing player on the Chudley Cannons," he said, as he got onto his feet, and helped Hermione up. He picked up Hermione's books. "What're you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Picking out books and bumping into you," Hermione replied, taking her books back. "Thanks, Harry." Hermione looked up at Harry. "Why are you here? I mean, not that I don't want you around or anything," She suddenly realized what she'd just said and blushed.  
  
"Well, I think I had enough practice for one day. I came in here to read instead." Harry held up a thick book. Hermione looked at it for a while, then grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Hogwarts; A History!" Hermione whispered, facinated. "You?" Hermione pointed to the book. "That?" She couldn't help but laugh. "No offence, Harry, but I didn't think I'd live to see the day you actually read it!"  
  
"I just thought that since you've read it so many times, I'd read it too," Harry shrugged.  
  
"But why do you want to read a book just because I read it? I know you'd rather kiss me than that."  
  
"And why wouldn't I want to kiss you?" Hermione blushed even more than she had before.  
  
"Well, it's basically because I'm...Hermione Granger, the ugly know- it-all," Hermione said, throwing her hands up in the air like it was obvious. Harry frowned.  
  
"Not to me. The Hermione Granger I know isn't ugly and a know-it- all. She's beautiful and smart." Harry moved closer to Hermione until their faces were merely inches away.  
  
"You-you...think so?" Hermione said, staring into Harry's bright emerald-green eyes. Harry smiled and nodded slowly. He moved closer to Hermione and started kissing her. Hermione, dropping all of her books onto the floor beside them, wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. Inside, Hermione was screaming to run away, but she couldn't.  
  
It had to be at least ten minutes when Harry lead Hermione to a table at the back of the library-one which Hermione always went to when she needed peace and quiet. She knew well that no one ever went there.  
  
Harry sat in one of the chairs that surrounded the small, round table, and Hermione sat on his lap, never letting go of him and his lips. They stayed there, 'making out', not even remembering that they were in the library. It was a while before they let go, both completely out of breath.  
  
"Harry, we've got to go to bed," Hermione said quickly, checking the time o her watch which was 11:05 PM. Harry's jaw dropped. "I-I mean we've got to go to sleep in our own beds. We have students to teach tomorrow!" Harry agreed, as he and Hermione stood up. Hermione kissed Harry. "I had a good time tonight, Harry, thank you. Good night," Harry kissed her back.  
  
"So did I. 'Night." Hermione left the library, feeling dizzy. 'Oh dear god, thank you!' she thought happily.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry, feeling as though he'd just gotten married or something, headed towards his office, but stopped. He decided to visit Hermione's office instead.  
  
*  
  
Harry and Hermione woke up in the same bed the next morning.  
  
"I can't believe...that I-my best friend-" was all Hermione could say.  
  
"I-I know..." They got up and got dressed. Hermione sat on her bed.  
  
"So..." Harry sat down beside her and kissed her.  
  
"Wanna go down for breakfast now?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yeah. But Ron and Lavender-"  
  
"You're right, Hermione...But I don't think they'll even figure it out. I bet they're going to be too busy talking about their own night," Harry said, tapping one of his fingers on his cheek. Hermione grinned.  
  
"Oh, right...Just...er-act normal. Act like nothing ever happened," said Hermione.  
  
"How can I?" Harry said, kissing Hermione again.  
  
"Well, then let's not act normal," Hermione whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
"Fine with me." They walked down to the Great Hall, Hermione's hand in Harry's.  
  
  
  
  
  
All of this time  
  
You were standing in front of my face  
  
It doesn't matter because I knew what it was  
  
You around me made me feel that way  
  
We used to be good friends  
  
But some good things come to an end  
  
Maybe that's when true love can begin  
  
And go all the way, yea oh yeah yea yeah  
  
'What We Gonna Do About Us' -Dream  
  
* 


	4. "So what did YOU two do last night?"

A/N: Hi, um...I'm not sure if I really have much to say...Wait! I do! Uh, I posted this fic COMPLETED because when I read a really good fic(not saying that this one is good), I want to read it all at once-I HATE THE WAIT until the next chapter and the next...and yeah. So I just posted the complete fic. Yep. I'll be quiet now...  
  
  
  
Chapter 4; "So what did YOU two do last night?"  
  
  
  
Baby it's real.  
  
So, so real.  
  
That I just can't explain the way  
  
That it's making me feel.  
  
So, so real,  
  
Baby it's real.  
  
I just can't let ya go,  
  
Baby it's real.  
  
Keeps me hanging on,  
  
Baby it's real.  
  
'So Real' -Mandy Moore  
  
Harry and Hermione were talking at the staff table, eating breakfast, when Ron and Lavender came along. Ron seemed rather happy and excited about something, while Lavender was blushing a bright pink color. They were avoiding Harry and Hermione's eyes-or at least were TRYING to avoid Harry and Hermione's eyes. Harry grinned slyly and whispered to Hermione, "Watch this."  
  
Harry's sly grin immediately faded as he smiled innocently at Ron and Lavender. 'He'd make a good muggle actor,' thought Hermione. "Hello, sweet couple. You both look like you had quite a night. What did you two do last night?" Hermione giggled.  
  
Lavender blushed even more. She looked down at the floor. Ron looked up at the ceiling as though he was interested in it, and blushed like Lavender. He cleared his throat and muttered, "Um...We didn't do anything...I was-uh...sleeping all night, nothing else."  
  
Hermione snorted, turned to Harry, and whispered, "He was sleeping, alright- with Lavender!" Harry coughed behind his hand which sounded like 'Duh!' Hermione smiled at Harry. Oh, what she would give just to be able to kiss him right there at that moment...  
  
Ron must've figured something out because he was looking suspiciously at Harry and Hermione. He turned to Lavender, whispered something to her, and Lavender laughed quietly. 'Oh, no...' thought Hermione.  
  
"So what did YOU two do last night?" Ron asked, grinning mysteriously.  
  
"What, us? Oh, I was outside on the Quidditch pitch last night with my Firebolt. I don't know about Hermione..." Harry said. 'That's partly true-no lies there!' Hermione thought.  
  
"I was in my office, reading," Hermione said. 'Also true!' she thought again.  
  
"Riiight..." Ron said, his eyes darting from Harry to Hermione-who were both longing to laugh out loud. "So you two didn't-"  
  
"NO, Ron," Harry said. "But I sure bet that you two-"  
  
"No way!" Ron roared, his face becoming redder. "Even if we did, we wouldn't tell you."  
  
"Well then we wouldn't either. Now, would we, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course not," Hermione answered. "Now didn't we come here to eat breakfast?" Lavender and Ron nodded. "Then let's eat breakfast, for heaven's sake! I'm starving!"  
  
"Yeah, me too. Let's eat!" said Harry. Ron stared at Harry with furrowed eyebrows.  
  
"Are you sure you two didn't-"  
  
"NO, Ron!" Hermione answered for Harry.  
  
"Alright then, I guess we'll eat now..." Ron said quietly. "That is, if you two can manage to keep your hands off each other until we're all done eating. I'm sure no one in here wants to vomit." With that, he turned to talk to Lavender.  
  
"I'm not quite sure we can keep our hands off each other," Hermione whispered to Harry.  
  
"Can we...?" Harry whispered back. Hermione smiled, leaned over and kissed Harry. "I'll take that as a 'no'."  
  
"HA!" Ron shouted, quickly turning his head towards Harry and Hermione. "Got ya!" Lavender giggled. Hermione shook her head. She and Harry got out their wands.  
  
"Waddiwasi!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Stupefy!" Harry yelled.  
  
Ron immediately froze as a piece of chewing gum shot up his nose. Lavender gasped. Harry and Hermione smirked.  
  
"We'll meet you at the lesson. Bye!" Hermione waved at Ron and Lavender as she and Harry walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Well, that was fun. Torturing Ron and all..." Harry said, heading outside with Hermione after her and Harry got their broomsticks from their offices.  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Hermione. "Harry?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione?" Hermione and Harry stopped walking as hermione looked at Harry. She looked serious.  
  
"Do you have to go at the end of next week?" Harry smiled.  
  
"Yes, I do, 'Mione. But if that's what you're worried about-"  
  
"I'd miss you too much," Hermione interrupted.  
  
"I would, too-of course I would! That's why I'm going to visit Hogwarts as often as I can after I go back. I'm sure I'll be able to. I promise." Harry put his arms around Hermione's waist and kissed her. Hermione kissed him back. "I love you, Hermione." Hermione, tears forming in her eyes, smiled at Harry. 'Oh god, he's handsome,' she thought.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
It took a minute or so for them to realize that they were not alone. Harry swiftly turned around and pushed Hermione away from him. Hermione scowled at Harry as they both turned to face-  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry gasped. "We-" Dumbledore shook his head, held his hand up, and smiled.  
  
"No harm done. Please, Professor Potter and Professor granger, do not let me...er...interrupt." Hermione blushed. "But isn't there a lesson for you to teach right now?"  
  
"Oh, yes, Professor Dumbledore. We were just walking outside to-" Hermione stopped when she saw Dumbledore chuckle slightly. "Headmaster, what is so-"  
  
"Well, I was thinking about how you two're going to teach your lesson," Dumbledore said, shrugging. "I do hope you aren't going to teach the students how to-um-snog." Harry gaped at him.  
  
"No, professor, of course not-" he started.  
  
"Then I trust you both. I must go now, I'm afraid. Goodbye, professors." Dumbledore waved, then left, leaving Harry and Hermione speechless.  
  
Harry gave Hermione a 'What-just-happened?' look. Hermione shrugged and shook her head sideways as if she was saying 'No clue.' Harry nodded. They walked outside onto the school grounds.  
  
  
  
Boy I want you to  
  
Lock me in your heart and throw away the key  
  
Show me love the way it's supposed to be  
  
Lock me in your heart and never let me go  
  
I must confess you are the best  
  
So baby come and take me  
  
Take me baby take me away  
  
'Lock Me In Your Heart' -Mandy Moore  
  
* 


	5. "Up!"

A/N: Hi, it's me again! Okay, what a dumb greeting...Um, I just want to say that this fic is dedicated to all reviewers along with some other people, whatever. Yes, the tragic ending is on it's way. Two more chapters to go! I'll miss this fic. But of course, I'm going to be working on another fic after this one! It isn't the sequel, though. It's a completely different fic-except for the fact that it is H/Hr! I think it'll be called 'Temptation Is Killing Me', based on Destiny's Child's 'Temptation'. That's a good song!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5; "Up!"  
  
  
  
Time I have been patient for so long  
  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
  
Who can I choose baby?  
  
Feeling its true baby  
  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
  
Then it's gonna be all night  
  
'It's Gonna Be Love' -Mandy Moore  
  
  
  
The first-year students at the flying class whispered to one another with excitement.  
  
"Wow, it's really Harry Potter!" said a boy who looked just like Colin Creevey in his first year.  
  
"The Boy Who Lived!" said a rather chubby girl.  
  
"The Chudley Cannons' seeker!" said a tall blonde boy.  
  
"Professor Granger's hot boyfriend!" said a girl with red hair that came down to her shoulders. She resembled the younger Ginny Weasley.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione to speak to her. "Kids," he said. Hermione smiled sweetly.  
  
"They're right, you know," she said.  
  
"Right about what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Right about you being Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chudley Cannons' seeker, and my hot boyfriend," Hermione replied, still smiling.  
  
"True. So, so true-especially the part about me being your boyfriend," Harry whispered.  
  
"My HOT boyfriend," Hermione corrected him.  
  
"Gee, you really think so?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Then, Ron interrupted.  
  
"Ahem...Hello, class. I am Professor Weasley-" he started, but several students cut him off.  
  
"The famous auror!"  
  
"Harry Potter AND Ron Weasley!"  
  
"This is the best class ever!"  
  
Ron tried not to look too pleased with himself, and continued. "Professor Potter and myself will be teaching with Professor Granger this week. Now everyone, please stand beside your broomsticks."  
  
The students all hurried to stand by their broomsticks. When they had done so, they waited for further instructions. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Harry, feeling as though Ron had taken over, spoke.  
  
"Alright, now you hold out your arm over your broomstick like this..." Harry held out his arm above his Firebolt which Hermione had gently laid on the ground. "then you say-" Hermione pushed Harry's arm out of her way, held out her own arm over the Firebolt, and said,  
  
"Up!" The Firebolt jumped up into Hermione's hand and she grasped it tightly. "Go ahead, students...try it!" she said to the students, and turned to Harry, who looked rather crossed. Hermione sighed. "Harry, here's your Firebolt," she whispered, and Harry took his broomstick back. "Dearest Harry...you aren't upset, are you?" Harry grinned. 'Ah, yes...the "I've-come-up-with-a-plan" look,' thought Hermione.  
  
"Maybe I am," Harry said. "Oh yes, I'm damn pissed. So-"  
  
"-So you want me to make it up to you," Hermione finished Harry's sentence. He nodded. "No way, we had enough last night!" Hermione said, poking Harry's chest with a finger.  
  
"Fine, then," Harry said, only pretending to be mad at Hermione. 'How can I stay mad at her?' he thought. Harry took a glance at how the students were doing, and saw that many of them were having trouble. More than half of the students' broomsticks were just lying still on the ground, not even bothering to move an inch, at the very least. They spent the whole class trying to make their broomsticks jump up into their hands.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't have any more classes to teach, so Hermione convinced them to read with her at the library. Lavender had gone back to her home and work, although Ron had begged her to stay about fifty times. Lavender said she had more work to do at the Ministry of Magic, which was where she worked.  
  
Harry continued to read 'Hogwarts; A History', Hermione read 'Flying With The Cannons' , while Ron read 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. Fortunately, Harry and Hermione had learned something useful. Unfortunately, the thing they learned was the fact that two hours of silent-reading was enough to drive Ron mad.  
  
He stood up and slammed 'Quidditch Through the Ages' shut.  
  
"That's it! I can't read anymore! My head is about to explode! Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go to my office and write a letter to Lavender or something. Bye, have fun, you two!" Ron said loudly, but quiet enough so Madam Pince couldn't hear, and stormed out of the library.  
  
Hermione turned to Harry. "What's with him?" she asked.  
  
"Dunno. Tired of reading, I guess," Harry suggested. Hermione gaped at him.  
  
"Tired? Of reading? Nonsense!" she said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Well," Harry grinned. "We're alone." Hermione smiled at him.  
  
"No, Harry-" she started, but Harry reached out and started tickling her. Hermione fell onto the floor, laughing so hard that tears rolled down her cheeks, draggin Harry down with her. Harry was on the floor on top of Hermione. Hermione stopped laughing, realizing that things weren't going the way she wanted it to. Harry leaned down and kissed her. Hermione couldn't help but kiss him back. There was this charm of Harry's she couldn't resist.  
  
  
  
*  
  
After breakfast that morning, Dumbledore announced something that no one would've expected. He rose to his feet, without a smile nor even a twinkle in his eyes. Everyone immediately stopped talking, and turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"Everyone, please listen. This information from Mr. Weasley, an auror who was visiting Hogwarts, will shock you alot, but please, do not panick," he said. Then, Harry and Hermione noticed that Ron wasn't at the staff table. "He Who Must Not Be Named has risen again."  
  
  
  
All things fall into place  
  
My heart it feels so safe  
  
You are my melody  
  
That's where you take me  
  
With you I get so high  
  
Lost in the crystal sky  
  
You are this melody  
  
That's where you take me  
  
'That's Where You Take Me' -Britney Spears  
  
* 


	6. "Oh, Ms. Granger..."

A/N: Yes, I know. The fic is very pointless right now, and boring(DUH)-but please, read it anyway! Do it for...um...I dunno, you decide! One more chapter to go after this one! If you think this fic isn't too bad, please- you could help me by reading my other fics that will eventually be posted. Hehe...Well, on with the sixth VERY short chapter of this fic.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6; "Oh, Ms. Granger..."  
  
  
  
  
  
I discovered the magic of all my dreams that night  
  
With just one look at you  
  
I knew that everything would be all right  
  
It only took a minute, to let you in my life  
  
It only took a minute, for me to realize  
  
It only took a minute, and i knew just what to do  
  
It only to a minute to fall in love with you  
  
'It Only Took A Minute' -Mandy Moore  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall gasped and panicked. "Oh my god...he-he's back?" Hermione whispered. But Harry looked too shocked to speak.  
  
"I beg of you, please do not exit this school. Aurors and the Ministry of Magic is taking care of this problem," Dumbledore said. Suddenly, the front doors shot open. Several people screamed, as a dark figure entered the Great Hall. It was Lord Voldemort. All of the students and staff had ran out, but Harry pulled his wand out and stood up.  
  
"Harry, please-no! Let's get out!" Hermione begged, standing up beside Harry.  
  
"Hermione-get out of here!" Harry shouted, not facing Hermione.  
  
"No, Harry! I'm staying with you!" Hermione also took out her wand and pointed it at Voldemort. Harry nodded, and he, too, pointed his wand at Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort got out his wand and chuckled coldly. "Fools," he hissed. "You might as well drop dead on the ground right now."  
  
Harry and Hermione stayed quiet, but in their heads, they were cursing Voldemort. Just then, Ron came hurrying in. He stopped beside Harry and Hermione, and whispered, "I'll help you."  
  
"How sweet, Harry Potter's friends are here," Voldemort said, his voice as calm as ever, looking at Ron. He sneered, then looked at Harry. "The more the merrier." Voldemort raised his wand, ready to kill. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all knew what was coming; the killing curse. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione cried. Bright green lights shot out of all of their wands. Harry, Ron, and Hermione's spells hit Voldemort. Voldemort dropped onto the floor with a heavy thud. But another green light, which was sent by Voldemort a few seconds before, headed straight for-  
  
"Hermione!!" Harry shouted. "Nooo!" The spell had hit Hermione, who was falling backwards. Harry caught her. Hermione lay lifeless in Harry's arms. Tears fell uncontrollably down Harry's cheeks as he held Hermione closer to him. Ron knelt down beside harry, tears forming in his eyes. "Herm-Hermione-please, stay...come-come back..." Harry closed his eyes, as he rocked back and forth on the ground.  
  
"Harry, she's-" Ron bit his lower lip. "she's-gone."  
  
"No-" A river of tears fell down Harry's face. Not bothering to wipe them away, he shook Hermione. Hermione lay as still as ever. Ron put a trembling hand on Harry's shoulder and spoke.  
  
"Harry, it's over." Ron tried not to burst out in tears. Dumbledore came running towards Harry, Ron, and the body of Hermione, quietly. He stood Harry and Ron up, then looked down at Hermione, who was being held up by them. He shook his head slightly and sighed.  
  
"Oh, Ms. Granger..." he said, then turned his head to Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall, who were standing at the entrance of the Great Hall, visibly trembling from their heads to their feet. They both nodded and approached Dumbledore, Harry, and Ron.  
  
"I shall send an owl to Mr. and Mrs. Granger right away, Headmaster," said McGonagall, her voice so small that it was nearly a whisper.  
  
"And I will take care of Ms. Granger..." said Madam Pomfrey, her voice shaking, reaching out and grabbing Hermione gently by her shoulders. Harry wouldn't let go of Hermione-instead, he gave Madam Pomfrey a cold look. Madam Pomfrey couldn't speak, so she turned to Dumbledore with pleading eyes.  
  
"Please, Mr. Potter, let Ms. Granger go," Dumbledore pleaded. Harry let go of Hermione and gently pushed her towards Madam Pomfrey. He watched Madam Pomfrey struggle to hold Hermione up as she walked away. Professor McGonagall also left to call Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Harry wondered if they would be as sad as he was right now. But then again, probably not. After all, he was going to propose to Hermione. Why'd she have to go? And why couldn't Harry have fallen in love with Hermione when they were still in Hogwarts? 'No,' Harry thought. 'I shouldn't be so selfish. Hermione will go to heaven-if I'm good, maybe I'll see her again someday.'  
  
  
  
What I'd give just to hold you close  
  
As on earth  
  
In heaven we will be together baby  
  
Together again my baby  
  
Everywhere I go  
  
Every smile I see  
  
I know you are there  
  
Smiling back at me  
  
Dancing in the moonlight  
  
I know you are free  
  
'Cuz I can see your star  
  
Shining down on me  
  
'Together Again' -Janet Jackson  
  
  
  
* 


	7. "Goodbye, my love."

A/N: This is the last chapter of It Ended Too Soon! I think I'll miss it...but, yeah, whatever. I'm going to write more fics now-of course, all H/Hr. I think that you now know why this fic is called 'It Ended Too Soon'. Yeah, it did end too soon!!! I'm sorry, I'll try not to write such depressing fics! Now I can tell you-this fic is based on the song 'Cry' by Mandy Moore. That is such a great song! By the way, H/Hr FOREVER!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7; "Goodbye, my love."  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
  
There's something missing in my heart  
  
'Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely' -Backstreet Boys  
  
  
  
Dumbledore faced Harry. "Mr. Potter,' he said. "may I have a word with you in my office?" Harry nodded. Dumbledore turned to Ron. "And Mr. Weasley, I believe the Ministry of Magic needs you right now." he said. Ron also nodded, then ran out of the Great Hall after saying goodbye to Harry. Dumbledore then lead Harry to his office. Dumbledore motioned Harry to sit in a chair infront of his desk while Dumbledore himself sat in his chair. Harry sat, and waited for Dumbledore to speak.  
  
"Mr Potter-Harry," Dumbledore sighed. He looked as though he was having a hard time picking the right words to say. "Ms. Granger has kept a secret from you-but I think you should know about it. And I'm sure Ms. Granger-"  
  
"Hermione," Harry corrected.  
  
"-I'm sure Hermione would want me to tell you, too. She always wanted to tell you her secret, Harry-but she thought it would hurt you, and she certainly didn't want that," Dumbledore said.  
  
"What...is the secret?" Harry asked, wondering what Hermione had keeping from him. Was there really something secretive about Hermione? Yes, there was. Harry immediately remembered the first day he was back at Hogwarts, and when he and Hermione were talking in the Three Broomsticks. Hermione had been keeping something from him. She was lost in thought when they were talking. It must've been something very important since she wouldn't tell Harry about it.  
  
"Well, Professor Trelawney has been predicting Hermione's...death for the last few weeks. She predicted that Lord Voldemort would return, and kill Hermione," Dumbledore explained.  
  
Harry was shocked. His mouth hung slightly open. So that's what the secret was. Hermione knew she was going to die! That's why she tried not to fall for Harry, and that was what Hermione was thinking about when they were at the Three Broomsticks, and at breakfast the morning Harry arrived.  
  
"Harry? Are you alright...?" Dumbledore asked in a soft tone.  
  
"Yes, Professor. Thank you for telling me that..." Harry answered back in a low whisper.  
  
*  
  
Harry and Ron both dressed in black the next day for Hermione's funeral in the Great Hall. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were of course beyond sadness.  
  
"Hello, Harry," Mr. Granger had said, without even caring to face him. Mrs. Granger was too choked up with tears to speak. Harry forced a smile at them. He turned around, hoping to see Ron, but he wasn't there. He was by...Hermione's body, which was lying in its casket. Ron seemed to be waiting for Harry to come and see Hermione. Harry headed for where Ron was stadning, then stopped when he saw Hermione's face in the half-open casket. 'She looks so peaceful and so...beautiful,' Harry thought. He reached out and touched her face, then bent down and kissed her forehead. Why'd she have to go so soon? She was so young-only twenty-five! Harry sighed, as silent tears fell down his face, then whispered,  
  
"Goodbye, my love." He smiled down at Hermione one last time, then walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
'Cry' -Mandy Moore  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
A/N: *Sniff* Yeah, that's it. I know, I know. It was really short. But that was the best I could do! And another thought occured to me-'Cry' by Mandy Moore doesn't really fit the plot of the fic perfectly. Maybe I should've gone with 'Together Again' by Janet Jackson instead. But oh well, what's done is done. Here's a promise to you-I won't ever write another sad fics like this again! I should write sappy-happy-ending fics. Hehe...I'm working on my new fic 'Temptation Is Killing Me' (I think that's what it's called) right now, so you just wait! R/R!!! (the 'Click here to submit review' button) Click click! Thank you, and cyaz! 


End file.
